Till Death Do Us Part
by MissGabrielleHale
Summary: Love makes fools of us all. It's confusing, obsessive, and sometimes hard to recognize. But at the end of the day, it's all we have, right? Full summary inside. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so... it's been a while!  
>Tennis season is pretty much wrapped up, so I have alot of free time now.<br>This story is about Alice's past, and it starts while she's still in the Asylum for her visions.  
>I attempted to write her backstory once before, but it wasn't good. It's time for take two!<br>I hope you all like it, please review if you have time!**

"Alice, get up."

"Alice, really, it's morning."

"I'm not kidding, darlin', get up."

I opened my eyes.

Everyday, there he was. The only thing that made this place semi-bearable.

Jonas.

He smiled at me, sitting in the rickety wooden chair next to my bed. His chocolate curls were in a delicate disarray around his face. His brilliant amber eyes were shining like the sun. I groaned and sat up.

"Well, are you ready for some fun?" Jonas asked enthusiasticaly.

"No treatments today?" I yawned, getting up to grab my day clothes from the table across the room. Fun was a foreign term around here.

"Alice, do I need to tell you what day it is today?" He frowned, following me.

"I guess so," I mumbled, I had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"Seriously, come on!" he exclaimed with a grin, "It's your nineteenth birthday! You know, you usually don't have to tell a girl these things."

"I totally forgot!" I screeched, dropping the hideous clothes back on the table and running over to check my calender next to my bed. He was right.

"Shh, they'll hear you," he scolded, his glorious smile dropping as he pointed to the guards who were just outside the walls of my cell.

"Sorry," I whispered, "so, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well..." he began, making his way over to put his cool hands on my shoulders, "I was thinking... maybe I could sneak you out of here, get you some sunshine."

My mouth dropped open. Going out of the asylum? Nobody's ever done that.

"We can do that?" I asked, disbelieving.

"No, not really." He grimaced. "But Alice, I'd take the risk for you." His eyes bore into mine.

My mouth curved in a small smile as I grabbed the clothes and headed for the door to my bathroom. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get dressed."

"I'll be right here," he said simply, returning back to his chair.

I grabbed my wooden brush from my cabinet above the sink and started to brush furiously through my hair. As I started brush my teeth, I thought about the first day Jonas came to work here. Six months ago.

I was sitting in my room, doodling in my notebook, when they called all patients to the common room. I cautiously got up, and made my way to the front room of the establishment. I hated going in there, because everyone was scary and intimidating. It made me feel like I was the only person here who had their sanity. But then again, I might be.

I quietly took a seat in the very back of the room and put my head down. More people started to file in, but it felt like to room got quieter. Under my breath, I began to hum a melody, one my father had wrote for me many years ago. One I never forgot, and never will forget.

Finally, the lead doctor began to talk. In all honesty, I couldn't care less about what he was saying, so I began the melody again, right where I left off. I was halfway throught the bridge, when I saw him.

He was standing in the front of the room, tall, muscular, and very pale, with his gentle curls framing his face. His eyes were a startling shade of golden brown. Pure, sparkling like jems. He was young too, only 21 years old.

I snapped back to reality, as I realized I had been brushing my teeth for far longer than necessary. I quickly rinsed out my mouth and put on my grey sweats and t-shirt. I practicaly ran out of the room.

"Looking good as ever," he joked, glancing at my apparel.

"Oh whatever," I said, strolling past him to grab the breakfast on the table. "Flavorless oatmeal, my favorite." I groaned.

"Sorry, hun. I couldn't find anything better." He apoligized, coming over to put his arms around me. "Really, you look fine." He gently kissed the top of my head.

I broke away from his hold to go stand by the door. "You ready to go?" I whispered, spinning around to face him.

"Of course." He pushed me aside as he strolled out the door and down the narrow hallway, as I followed right behind.

"Goodmornin' gentlemen," he greeted the other doctors as we walked by. They all nodded towards me, assuming he was taking me to one of the back rooms for daily shock treatments.

"Come on!" he whispered to me, taking my hand as we made our way down an empty back hallway. We stopped next to the last room in the hallway, adjacent to the exit. "I put a dress in there for you to wear outside, you'd look really odd wearing that," he joked. I let go of his hand and quietly closed the door behind me as I entered the room. On the metal table in the middle of the room, the only thing that was in there, hung a bright crimson sundress. I quickly changed, admiring the way it gently fell to my knees, making a delicate silohouette around me. I shoved my grungy clothes in the back corner of the room, and went out to the hallway to join Jonas. He stood right by the exit, anticipation looming in his eyes.

"You ready for this, Alice?" he asked, looking down at me with genuine concern. He knew I didn't like to break rules. Here, the punishments were excrutiating. Nobody liked extra shock treaments.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I choked, forcing a smile onto my face. He must have bought it, because then he opened the door, and we quickly walked out into the brilliant glow of daytime.

I gasped.

**The next chapter will be up soon, the drama will begin soon, I promise!  
>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Gabrielle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it!**

You think for being overcast, it would be a little less bright.

As we walked further away from the place I'd called home for so long, the day seemed to become more and more blinding. I stumbled around, clinging on to Jonas' shirt, praying that I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

"You gonna be alright?" He chuckled as he put his arm around my waist.

"I haven't been outside in twelve years, the sun is pretty foreign to me."

"I guess," He laughed, holding me tighter to him.

Slowly, my eyes began to adjust.

I began to take in my surroundings, my mouth hanging open.

We were walking towards a bustling harbor. Crab vendors yelled at us, trying to get our attention. Children wove in and out of the crouds of people, chasing each other. Seagulls flew overhead, their squaking, annoying to others, was musical to me.

"This is incredible," I shouted over the noise.

"Just another day in Biloxi," He declared, humor in his voice.

"You come her often?" I asked, as we made out way to the end of the empty boardwalk, to a bench overlooking the harbor.

"All the time, it's my favorite place to just sit and think." He mused serenly.

"It's nice out here," I agreed. He casually put his arm over my shoulder, looking out into the harbor, his golden eyes glistening. As soon as his skin touched mine, I felt a twinge in my gut. Something wasn't right.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _I thought. To say I had a crush on this guy was an understatement. I had basically been infatuated with him since I saw him. And now that we were here, completely alone, something didn't feel right. Completely irrational.

"You okay?" He asked, sensing my discomfort, his eyes looking deep into mine.

"I'm fine," I lied quickly, looking down at my feet.

"You don't look fine," He pressed.

"It's just, I never thought I would get out of there. It's all a bit overwhelming," I explained, disguising the true cause of my uneasiness.

"Alice," he began, taking my face into his hands to look at me,"Someday, I'll get you out of there. So you're not quite normal, but you're not insane. You don't belong there. I hate seeing you suffer. I will get you out. Even if it's the last thing I do." His voice rang with sincerity. All I could do was smile and look back down as he let my face go.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked quietly.

"No, not really," I smiled. "But do I have a choice?"

"There's always a choice, for eveything in life. They all have their unique pros and cons, but the decisions are always there. It's your life, do what you want. No one can stop you from being happy. No one but yourself."

"My right to be happy was taken away. Twelve years ago."I argued, anger starting to build up. "When someone decided I shouldn't have the right to be happy. To be normal. To be free." The anger really started to peak now. "All because of something I can't control. I didn't choose to be this way! Why should I be punished for something I was born with?"

Fuming, I stared out at the birds, envious of the way they just flew around, absolutely free. Completely unaware that they had what I wanted most.

"That's why I want you out." His voice had a edge of severity to it. "Someone decided your life's direction for you. That's not right. You deserve your life, Alice. At the end of the day that's all you have, right?"

I nodded, still watching the graceful birds.

"Alice, do you ever think that fate has..." His voice faded out as soon as he uttered the word fate. A new scene now dominated my vision.

It was just flickers. Darkness, a rainy street in a large city, more darkness. Then, a man's face. His features were perfect, a small nose, almond eyes, with long full lips. His hair was short and curly, and honey blonde in color. His eyes were golden yellow, the color of the setting sun. His face disappeared, and then I was back to the present.

"What'd you see?" He asked casually, completely calm. He was more than used to this.

"Just flickers. Nothing important." I lied. They were just flickers, but something deep down inside me was telling me they mean something.

"Can we go now?" I asked suddenly. Something didn't feel right, and I needed to think this through. Alone."Before they notice we're gone."

"Yeah, sure." He was a bit startled by my urgency to leave. "But before we go, I have something for you." He pulled a white beaded necklace out of his pocket and put it in my hand. "Happy birthday."

I looked down at the pearls, they were gorgeous. "They're beautiful, thank you," I uttered with absolute sincerity. As he put the pearls around my neck, the feeling came back.

Something definetly wasn't right.

**Please review, if you think this is worth continuing.  
>If not, then I'll stop writing it.<br>As always, thanks for reading!  
>-Gabrielle.<strong>


End file.
